


Duchesses Wear Pearls

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A duchess and her bodyguard fight to be together.





	Duchesses Wear Pearls

Weddings. Normally a time for joy and celebration. For duchess Jasper Diamant however, it was leading up to the worst day of her life.

 

“Why can’t I just tell them…”

 

Jasper was the daughter of famed noble, Jaune Diamant. And as was typical for their kind, Jasper had been promised in marriage to some stuffed shirt she’d never met.

 

“If they only knew I’d rather marry…”

 

A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts.

 

“Lady Jasper? May I enter?”

 

Jasper gulped, quickly sitting down and applying her composed persona.

 

“Yes, Pearl. Please come in.”

 

The real object of her affection stepped in. Her and her mothers top bodyguard, Pearl Salé.

 

“You look lovely as usual, milady.”

 

Bodyguards were more a status thing for Jasper’s mother. But Pearl took her job seriously. Many a day, Jasper sat in the garden and watched Pearl keep her skills with a saber sharp.

 

“Thank you, Pearl. That means a lot today.”

 

The dress still sat on Jasper’s bed, ready to be donned in a few hours.

 

“Was that all you needed?”

 

Pearl bit her lip, but quickly slicked her hair back and stopped.

 

“No, my lady. If I’m not being too forward, I had a gift for you.”

 

She produced a bright orange rose from behind her back.

 

“It’s a rose from my garden. I thought it would look delightful in your hair. May i?”

 

Jasper had to fight the urge to squeal in delight as her beautiful bodyguard slid the flower into her mountain of hair.

 

“As expected.”

 

The two stood in silence, before Pearl let out an awkward cough.

 

“I…should go. I’ll see you at the wedding, milady.”

 

Jasper tried telling her to stay, but her words got caught in her throat as Pearl exited the room.

 

“Yes, I know you will…”

 

The time for the wedding came, Jasper marching down the aisle to marry some guy she didn’t know, let alone love. She scanned the crowd, but didn’t see hide nor hair of Pearl. She did see her mother though, chatting with her soon-to-be husbands father, not even paying attention to the ceremony.

 

“Dearly beloved…”

 

The padre droned on, Jasper putting on her best fake smile as the groom flashed his real one. Finally, the preacher reached…

 

“If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

 

No one expected a voice to ring out.

 

“I object!”

 

Jasper knew the voice immediately. Pearl marched down the walkway, the unlucky groom meeting face-to-face with a very angry looking woman with a sword.

 

“Scram.”

 

That was all the warning he needed. He was gone like a flash, Madame Juane rose to her feet in anger.

 

“What is the meaning of this!?”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes.

 

“The meaning, you FLAT BROKE windbag…”

 

The crowd gasped at the mention of her being broke.

 

“Is that I’m not letting the woman I love be married off to some fool, so you can continue lazing about your undeserved mansion.”

 

Jasper’s smile was real now, as Pearl turned to face her.

 

“Stop her, you idiots!”

 

The other bodyguards knew better. Pearl was head guard for a reason. She’d have mopped the floor with all of them.

 

“Come with me, Jasper. I’ve been in contact with Lady Quartz over the past few months. She says an ex-bodyguard and her lady are more than welcome at her estate.”

 

Jasper dropped her bouquet and picked her hero up, stealing the mother of all kisses.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Pearl whistled, her horse dashing up receive the two runaways.

 

“Have a nice day, Madame Juane. I’m sure you’ll find some other way to make a quick fortune.”

 

She actually flipped her former employer off as they galloped away.

 

“I love you, Pearl.”

 

She smirked.

 

“I know, milady. No offense, but you’re about as subtle as a thunder crack. You’re going to love Madame Quartz’s estate. She has the nicest young son. He really grows on you.”

 

So long as she was with Pearl, she didn’t care where they went. Cause she was truly happy.


End file.
